


Sin oportunidad de decir adiós

by Hitory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Muerte de personaje, Realmente no se que poner aquí, accidente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitory/pseuds/Hitory
Summary: Y mientras la vida se le iba entre suspiros temblorosos y cortados, lo único que salió de entre sus labios fue un suave "Lo siento"





	Sin oportunidad de decir adiós

Los suspiros salían de entre sus labios temblorosos y entrecortados, sentía como si ya había perdido la capacidad de toser y su garganta que se cerraba con el paso de los minutos, lentamente, le dejaba saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido como para no sufrir.

El destino era despiadado.

Podía oler el humo que emanaba de su auto, el mismo que estaba estampado contra ese árbol congelado con el que se había estrellado a causa de la carretera congelada y su furia.

¿Cómo logró salir de ese infierno en el que se había convertido su pequeño auto azul? No podía sentir las piernas y el dolor en su antebrazo no podía ser nada menos que una ruptura.

Su mirada se mantenía fija al nublado cielo de invierno, enmarcado por las ramas secas de los árboles, adornadas por nieve y carámbanos de hielo.

¿Por qué había escogido esta carretera poco transitada para morir?

La nieve empezó a caer de nuevo y le quemaba el rostro, pero el dolor era casi invisible, insensible, y la única forma en la que aún se mantenía despierta era repasando sus memorias.

Ya sabía a lo que la gente se refería al decir que su vida pasaba por sus ojos a la hora de morir ¿pero por qué sólo los recuerdos de las últimas horas eran los que llevaban? ¿Es qué ni siquiera en su muerte podía hacer algo bien?

La discusión con su hermana, la llamada del banco cobrando gastos que no había efectuado.

Ah, claro, el hombre con el que se iba a casar siendo besado por su mejor amiga…

El sonido el anillo cayendo al suelo aún resonaba en sus oídos, los ojos sorprendidos de ellos dos al momento en que daba la vuelta y se montaba en su perdición, todo estaba ahí.

Dejó escapar una suave carcajada, casi imperceptible incluso para ella y se preguntó si alguna fuerza mayor le estaba haciendo un favor.

Lo único que lamentaba era que su cuerpo no sería encontrado hasta la próxima primavera, cuando la nieve se derritiese por la calidez de una nueva estación, después de todo, nadie se detendría a ver un auto incinerado que quien sabe desde cuando estuvo ahí.

Se preguntó qué pensaría su padre cuando no llegue a la reunión de esa tarde, se preguntó si estaría decepcionado de ella de nuevo, se preguntó si la extrañaría, si alguien lo haría, pero lo probable era que alguien lloraría por ella cinco minutos y después sería olvidada.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar por ¿quita o sexta vez? No sabía, realmente no llevaba la cuenta, sólo sabía que lo había escuchado varias veces.

Con una mano temblorosa sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y contesto la llamada, llevando el celular hacia su oído.

—Lo siento —Fue lo primero que escuchó y reconoció su voz, no podía decir si estaba feliz, triste o aliviada de hacerlo, no estaba segura de porque las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por el costado de su rostro, pero ahí estaban, podía sentirlas mezclarse con los copos de nieve que caían cada vez más insistentes.

Podía utilizar su último aliento y pedir ayuda, pero en su lugar lo que salió fue un…

—Lo... siento

Y no sabía porque fueron estas palabras las que salieron, pero sentía que debía decirlas.

Dejó caer el teléfono a su lado, sus ojos empezaron asentirse pesados y a cerrarse lentamente. Podía escucharlo lejanamente llamarla, cada vez con más desesperación.

— ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!

¿Hinata? Sí, ese era su nombre, y se preguntó si su nombre sería llamado cuando llegara a la otra vida.

Y sus ojos se cerraron completamente.


End file.
